


The One Before You

by dreabean



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreabean/pseuds/dreabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tells Cas to let Dean know how he feels, at a loss, Cas asks Sam for his unique understanding into Dean.  Gabriel wanted his brother matched up, not Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Before You

**Title:** The One Before You

 **Author:** ♥ [](http://placeofinsanity.livejournal.com/profile)[**placeofinsanity**](http://placeofinsanity.livejournal.com/) ♥  
 **Recipient:** [](http://sephirothflame.livejournal.com/profile)[**sephirothflame**](http://sephirothflame.livejournal.com/) @ [](http://sansdatelimite.livejournal.com/profile)[**sansdatelimite**](http://sansdatelimite.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Genre and/or Pairing:** Sam/Castiel, Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel  
 **Spoilers:** Up to 5.08, Changing Channels  
 **Warnings:** rimming, some angst, devious!Cas, lack of sufficient preparation? (Is that a warning?)  
 **Word Count:** ~4,000  
 **Notes/Prompts:** For [](http://sephirothflame.livejournal.com/profile)[**sephirothflame**](http://sephirothflame.livejournal.com/) \- who wanted matchmaking. I kind of took this one and ran off with it, so its *close* to what you asked for. With a little more Castiel. :D

 **Summary:** _Gabriel tells Cas to let Dean know how he feels, at a loss, Cas asks Sam for his unique understanding into Dean. Gabriel wanted his brother matched up, not Sam._

The One Before You

  
*

“I need your help.”

Sam looked up from the book he was reading as he lounged on his bed of his motel room. Dean and Cas had been sharing since Cas started needing to sleep, Dean said it was because he wanted to make sure Cas knew what to do in the mornings, but Sam figured otherwise.

Only the desperate eye-fucking that his brother and the angel were doing? Yeah, it hadn’t stopped. It actually had gotten worse. Stupidly worse. Annoyingly worse.

“Yeah, sure,” Sam answered, dog earring the page and sitting up. “You okay, Cas?”

Cas gave Sam his shy almost-smile, the slight tilt of one side of his mouth that might have been a real grin on someone who wasn’t mostly still an Angel. “I am physically well, Sam. It is of a human nature that I ask for your help.”

Sam frowned and gestured for Cas to sit. “So what’s going on? Why aren’t you asking Dean for help?”

“I can’t ask Dean for help,” Castiel answered and Sam blinked. It had actually sounded like Cas was angry with Dean. Wonders. Never ceasing. “And the only other person I know is my brother and I can’t ask him either.”

Confused, Sam shifted on the bed. “So what do you need help with?”

“Seduction.”  
Sam choked on his next breath of air, blinking stupidly at Cas. “Uh, sorry but I thought you just...” he trailed off at Castiel’s expectant look. “Um, why?” he finally asked.

“It’s Gabriel’s idea,” Cas said, and he seemed a little sheepish. “I wish to impress upon Dean my intentions. Gabriel informs me that the best way of doing this is a carefully planned seduction.”

Caught between ‘thank God’ and ‘finally,’ Sam wasn’t entirely sure how to respond. “Well,” he said carefully. “I suppose that depends on exactly what your intentions are.”

Cas blinked. “I love him, but how do I let him know?”

“You could try telling him,” Sam pointed out.

The snort that Cas emitted was all human and caught somewhere between a noise that a horse would make and Dean’s patented ‘pfft.’ It made Sam grin. “That wouldn’t do me any good,” he said. “He doesn’t talk. He shows, so how do I show him?”

Sam chewed on his lower lip for a second. “He likes beer. Pie. Bacon cheeseburgers, and onion rings. Classic rock.”

Castiel waved a dismissive hand. “I know all these things. How do I make them into something seductive?”

“Take him out on a date. A pub that sells beer and food. Challenge him to a game of pool.” Sam tried to list things he knew would make Dean smile. It was something he’d done frighteningly little of in recent months.

“I don’t know how to play pool,” Cas admitted. “Perhaps you should show me.”

“How to play pool? Sure.”

Cas licked his lips and shook his head. “How to date.” Sam’s breath caught and Castiel looked away. “Take me on...a date. Show me how.”

Sam contemplated Cas for a second. “Okay,” he agreed quietly. “Tonight, six o’clock. Don’t wear those clothes, and...” he grinned suddenly, “be sure to tell Dean where you’re going.”

Castiel nodded slowly. “You wish to make him jealous.”

“No,” Sam said deviously, “ _you_ do.”

*

“Hey Dean,” Sam asked as nonchalantly as he was able, “can I borrow the car tonight?”  
“Sure, Sammy,” Dean answered just as easily. “If you tell me what for.”

“I have a date,” Sam responded, keeping his voice level.

He counted in his head for roughly ten seconds before Dean didn’t disappoint. “A date? Sammy, you’ve been holding out on me! Tell me, tell me, tell me what’s she like?”

Sam chewed a little on his lower lip, trying to come up with a convincing way to describe Castiel without overtly saying it was Castiel he was speaking of. “Well,” he began thoughtfully. “Very serious. Likes to read. Smart. Reminds me a little bit of Sarah sometimes. Has very blue eyes.” How else to describe him? “Makes me smile.” That might have been too much.

Dean’s cocky grin broadened into a full-fledged smile. “Man, I haven’t heard you talk like that in...too long. Here, think fast.” Sam caught the keys on reflex. “Take care of her. Both of them.” He winked.

“Thanks Dean,” Sam said gratefully and made his escape. He really didn’t want to be around Dean when Cas told him _he_ was Sam’s date.

He opened the door to the outside and promptly ran into Cas. He almost didn’t recognize the Angel. His hair, which had always been stuck in messy spikes was now softly styled, looking a bit like Dean’s. He wore a dark blue button down that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He’d replaced his ugly tan slacks for light colored blue jeans. “Sam.” And, he looked nervous. “It’s not yet six.”

“No, I was just...getting the keys.” He dangled them a little lamely. “Meet me at the car whenever you’re ready.”

“Of course,” Cas said, stepping out of Sam’s way.

“Dude,” he could hear Dean say, “where the fuck are you going?”

The door closed on Cas’ reply. Sam made his escape, leaning against the Impala, just out of sight of Dean’s room. He could almost hear the outraged shouting of his brother. He grinned to himself when Cas simply appeared by his side.

“I am ready to go, Sam,” Cas said. “Where is it that we’re going?”

Sam slipped into the drivers side door of the Impala, gesturing to the other side. “We’re going to the Dubliner’s Pub.”

Cas settled into the seat and looked over at Sam. “Thank you,” he murmured, quietly, “for doing this.”

He smiled briefly and pulled out into traffic. “No problem.”  
They had been driving for a few minutes when Sam’s cell phone went off. Cas picked it up out of the center console and looked at the ID. “It’s Dean,” he said, and offered it to Sam. “You shouldn’t answer this while driving.”

Sam grinned. “Oh but this conversation is one I absolutely have to take.” He thumbed the on button and held it up to his face. “Hi Dean, everything okay?”

  
“I–Sam–You–You said you had a _date_ tonight!” Dean raged. “Not that you were taking Castiel out!”

Feigning confusion, Sam responded, “I said I had a date, I wasn’t aware dates were confined to being with women. Cas wanted to be shown a good time, so why not?” He glanced over at the Angel in his front seat. There was a small smile dancing around Castiel’s lips, like he was amused and trying not to show it. “Dean, I’m driving and I really don’t want to get stopped in your car or do something stupid in it. I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t worry, I’ll return your Angel with minimal damage.”

He hung up on Dean’s shout of outrage. He turned the phone off and tossed it in the back seat. “Is he really angry?” Castiel asked.

Sam shrugged. “If he is, he can get over it. Hopefully he’ll realize that what he’s feeling is actually jealousy and not anger.” Castiel smiled a little more and looked out the window. Things were quiet until they got to the Pub, and Sam felt nervousness settle in his belly. Though things had evened out between him and Cas since the year before, he had no idea how to relate to the Angel.

“Sam?” Castiel questioned hesitantly. “Are you...How do you tell someone that you are attracted to them?”

“In a physical way? Because blurting it out is...weird. Unless you were Jess.” Sam winced, but Castiel seemed intrigued.

“Jess?” he asked, “the woman you loved from Stanford. Tell me about her.”

Unbidden, a soft smile appeared on Sam’s face. “She uh...the very first time she met me, she said, ‘hi, you’re really tall, can I give you a blow job?’. After my heart stopped, she introduced herself and we went on our first date right then. I skipped my Theory of Law class.”

Cas turned to look at him, sliding in the seat. “You haven’t spoken of her, have you? In many years.”

“Try never.” Sam pulled into the parking lot. “But it’s bad form, talking about an ex-girlfriend during a current date with someone else.” He parked the Impala and unhooked his seat belt. “Come on, let’s go. Are you hungry?”  
“I am never hungry. But I could eat.” Sam shot Cas a look over his shoulder and found himself delighted by the half smile shining in his eyes. Sam held the door for him and placed a hand low on Cas’ back to lead him.

The waitress sat them down, offering them menus and asking them if they wanted something to drink. Cas immediately looked to Sam and Sam glanced at the beer list. “I’ll have a guinness. What’ll you like, Cas? Dark or light tastes?”

Cas’ lips quirked. “Light, I think,” he murmured. “What’s your best light tasting beer?” he asked the waitress hesitantly. She rattled off a list and Cas’ eyes widened. “Um. Surprise me.”

The waitress smiled and nodded, leaving them alone. “We’ll try a few beers, see what you like, so you’ll know what to order when you’re with Dean.” Castiel did not succeed in hiding his expression of relief. “So, you said Gabriel...this is his idea?”

His shoulder raised in a shrug. “I...yes. Yes, it is. Not...this,” he gestured between him and Sam. “But...Dean.” It was in the way he said his brothers name, it made Sam’s chest ache. “Does this situation make you uncomfortable?”

“No,” Sam said slowly. “I do admit that it’s a little...weird.” He offered Castiel a small smile. “But it’s not like I hate you.”

The Angel gave him a blinding smile, teeth flashing in the wide grin. “Thank you, again for this.” Sam waved him off. “What do people do on dates?”

“We get to know each other. Ask questions, or...just tell stories about our lives. In yours and Dean’s case, and even in our case, you already know everything about us, and you aren’t...well, you’re just learning now.”

Castiel tilted his head to one side. “I know how your lives have been laid out. I know Dean because...we are connected. I do not know you.” He laid his hands on the table. “So let us...talk.”

*

When they got back to the motel, Dean was gone, or asleep. The room was dark and Castiel turned towards Sam to give him another one of his bashful smiles. “I believe it is customary to say thank you, but I think I’ve said that enough times tonight. I had a very good time.”

Sam smiled back. “Me too, Cas.” He pressed his lips together and Cas looked down. “Hey,” he said quietly, and Castiel’s head jerked up. Sam did it without thinking, he reached out and slid his right hand across Cas’ jaw, tilting his chin up. Cas followed his hands willingly, brows drawn over his eyes in confusion. Sam swept a thumb across his stubbly cheek and unbidden Cas licked his lips.

“Sam?” he murmured breathlessly.

Slowly, so as not to spook him, Sam drew in Castiel for a kiss. He slanted his lips lightly over the Angel’s, just a soft, dry press, and Castiel took a step closer, aligning his smaller body to Sam’s. His lips were trembling under Sam’s and Sam tilted his head to slide their lips together better. They kissed gently, lips barely parted, meshing their mouths together. Sam made sure to keep it gentle, not demanding anything.

It was Cas who deepened it. He pressed forward, sliding his fingers into Sam’s belt loops, and opening his mouth under Sam’s. He took it as permission. So Sam dragged him closer, burying his fingers into Castiel’s hair. Sam licked at his lower lip and dipped it shallowly into the warm cavern of Cas’ mouth.

Cas made a small noise against Sam’s lips, and tightened his grip at Sam’s hips. When he began actively kissing back is when Sam pulled away, resting his forehead on Cas’. “Cas...” Sam murmured.

“A goodnight kiss is customary?” Cas asked, his lips brushing the side of Sam’s face. “Something I definitely should remember.”

Sam pulled away. “You should go inside,” he said quietly. “I’m not the right person to teach you about anything else.”

Cas caught his hand. “Thank you again, Sam Winchester,” he murmured, his voice low. He tugged Sam in and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss against the side of Sam’s face. “Good night.”

With the sound of displaced air, Cas vanished, and Sam walked quickly towards his own room. As there were the four of them, Sam and Gabriel shared a room, not that Gabriel had ever slept anywhere near the motels that the Winchesters tended to pick. It was kind of nice to have a room to himself, except for at night, when he couldn’t sleep.

He’s spent too many years listening to Dean breathe next to him to sleep easily in silence. Sam unlocked the door and slipped into his dark room. The minute the door closed and latched behind him, the lights suddenly turned on. Blinking rapidly, Sam could see Gabriel sitting on the bed, every muscle completely still.

“You...” Gabriel said, very quietly, “went out with Castiel tonight?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, a little surprised. “He said you told him to find experience.” He toed off his boots, leaving them in the corner closest the door. “He doesn’t really know anyone else so I took him out.” He glanced up at Gabriel’s still form. “Why do you care anyway?”

“I didn’t mean with you.” Sam raised an eyebrow and shrugged off his jacket. “I was just...trying to push Dean into realizing what he had with my brother.”

Pulling his shirt over his head, Sam shrugged. “He asked. What was I supposed to do, say no?”

Gabriel licked his lips once. “You could have. Or set him up.”

Sam sighed and sat back on his heels. “Gabe, come on.”

Just like Dean was the only person in the world who could call Sam ‘Sammy’, Sam was the only person in the world who could call Gabriel ‘Gabe.’ It reminded him eerily of Jess, because it was Jess and never Jessica. Unless it was him. “It’s nothing, kiddo,” Gabriel finally said, gazing at him for a long moment. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah,” Sam said. “We drank and ate way too much food, and Castiel might not be able to make jokes yet, but he does have a dry sense of humor.” He shucked off his jeans and went into the bathroom, flicking on the light. “Did you have a good night?”

Gabriel turned to look at him through the half open door. “Nothing nearly as exciting as your date. I got bored.”

“Explains why you’re here at least.” Sam leaned in the jamb of the door and looked over at the small figure of Gabriel on the bed he hadn’t claimed. “You okay?”

Since joining Team Free Will, Gabriel had been given nothing but grief from Dean, and tired ambivalence from Cas, his own brother. Sam, while unable to forget the trauma he suffered at the hands of the Trickster, could at least sympathize with the loneliness he must have been feeling. “I’m fine, kiddo.” Gabriel looked down and smoothed his hand over the dull green and scratchy comforter, turning the sheets to black silk, and the blankets to satin covered down. “Just...” he shrugged once. “Nothing.”

Sam snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and turning on the bed to face Gabriel. “Yeah okay, I believe that.”

Gabriel turned to look at him, amber eyes warm and amused. “What makes you think I’d tell you anyway?” He was teasing, but Sam looked away. “Hey, Gigantor, I was teasing.” He leaned back on his hands, and tilted his head up to look up at him.

Sam dropped down next to him, all loose limbs and grace. “Cas is in love with Dean,” he said, smiling a little. “I was just an easy substitute.” He tilted his head in a very Castiel expression. “Were you jealous, Gabe?”

He was teasing and Gabriel knew it but it was still his turn to look away. “Whoa hey, Gabriel...” Sam said, two parts placating, one part awed, “I know you just got Cas back, but he can never replace you with either of us.”  
Gabriel snorted. “Family really is everything to you, isn’t it, Sam.” It was less a question and more a statement of fact.

Sam shrugged one shoulder uncomfortably. “It kind of has to be,” Sam said quietly. “Cas has become one of us.”

They sat quietly together, Sam flopped down on the bed, curling towards Gabriel. “Hey Sam,” Gabe murmured. “I was jealous of him.”

Sam’s eyes shot to his. “Gabe?”

“Oh come on, Sambo,” Gabriel scoffed. “You really think I paid so much attention to you two meat monkeys because it was fun?” He laughed a little derisively. “Hells no! That much angst is too much for my constitution.”

“Then why...?” Sam asked slowly, confused and more than a little hurt.

Gabriel’s lips lifted in a smirk. “You’re adorable you, know that kiddo?” he mused, before snapping his fingers. When Sam could see again, he was flat on his back with Gabriel straddling him. “This is why.” The Angel was moving slowly enough that if Sam had any real protest he could be easily pushed away. He leaned down, close enough for their breath to mingle and their noses to brush. “Stop me, Sam,” he whispered.

Instead, Sam’s hands came up to hook in Gabriel’s belt loops. His lips parted in a gasp as Sam’s thumbs brushed lightly over the hollows of his hipbones. “What if I don’t want to?” Sam whispered and Gabriel kissed him before the question even finished. He dropped down onto his elbows and aligned their pelvises, cradling himself on Sam’s body.

Their lips brushed lightly, a dry press that crackled energy along Sam’s nerve endings. They kissed for half a second before Gabriel pulled back, eyes a burning gold. “Sam.”

“Shut up, Gabe,” he murmured, twining his fingers in the Angel’s soft hair to tug him down for a deeper kiss. He swiped his tongue over Gabriel’s lower lip before kissing each corner of his mouth. When Gabriel opened up above him, Sam didn’t waste any time in plunging his tongue into Gabe, tasting chocolate and something more just below the surface.

He licked over Gabriel’s straight, even teeth, sliding his tongue against the Angel’s. Gabriel began shifting against him, rubbing the very obvious sign of his arousal into Sam’s very interested dick. “Fuck,” he whispered muffled, as Sam kissed his upper lip then his lower lip gently. “I could fucking _come_ while kissing you.”

A bolt of heat slashed through Sam and he bit down instinctively, leaving teeth marks indented in Gabriel’s lower lip. He cried out, arching against Sam, undulating his hips. “Fuck this,” he groaned, and snapped the fingers of his free hand.

Suddenly, Sam was naked and when their hard cocks ground together, he bucked and hissed.

It had been way, way too long.

They writhed together, pre-come making their bellies slick, still kissing. Sam worked a hand between their bodies and grabbed Gabriel’s erection, squeezing it just as he sucked on the Angel’s tongue.

With a surprised shout and a curse, Gabriel came. He shuddered to a halt and Sam whined, arching up to get friction, any kind of friction. “Gabe, c’mon...”

Gabriel dragged himself away from Sam to grin. “Do you remember what one of the last things you said to me was, a few months ago when you were still pretending to be K.I.T.T.?”

Grumbling, still hard, still aching, Sam shook his head. “No.”

“You told me to ‘eat’ you,” Gabriel said. “I was hard pretty much immediately. So roll over. You’re getting your wish.”

Sam’s mouth went dry and impossibly he got harder. “Gabriel...”

Hot hands urged him up and over, splaying his legs and shoving a pillow under his hips. “If you don’t come from this, I will be very put out, Winchester, because I want you loose when I fuck you.”

Sam’s hips jerked and he growled low his throat. “So soon?”

Chuckling, Gabriel brushed his thumbs over the crack of Sam’s ass. “I’m an Angel, Sambo. My recovery time is _awesome._ ”

With that, he licked a long stripe down to the crinkled pucker. Sam shouted, bucking up into Gabriel’s mouth. He nibbled gently around the hole, twisting his tongue to dip gently inside. Sam fisted his fingers in the silk sheets, a cry coming out like a sob. “Fuck, Gabe, fuck!” He bucked back to Gabriel’s chuckle.

Grinnning, Gabriel spread Sam open with his thumbs. He pressed an open mouthed kiss there and hummed against him. He slid his tongue inside Sam’s rough, rippling channel as Sam panted. Sam thrusted roughly against Gabriel’s mouth, moaning each time his tongue slid in and out.

Gabriel traced the opening with his pointer finger before pushing it inside Sam’s slick, clenching hole, crooking the digit up to press against Sam’s prostate.

Sam seized up, choking out Gabriel’s nam as he came. “Fuck Sam...” whined Gabriel, surging up to rub his newly interested cock against Sam’s ass. “Fuck...”

He twisted around, pressing their hips together. “You gonna fuck me or what, Gabe?” Sam growled, rubbing against him.

The Angel pulled back long enough to look down at Sam. “How long have you wanted this, Gigantor?” he snarled, his voice low and vibrating with grace.

“Since you were that janitor,” Sam answered honestly.

Gabriel dragged him up for another kiss, groaning. “Fuck but you keep your secrets well.”

Sam pressed their foreheads together. “Yeah,” he answered softly. “Now fuck me.” He wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s waist, pressing his ass onto the head of Gabriel’s cock.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Gabriel protested, trying to pull away.

“You won’t,” Sam insisted, and whined as the blunt head of Gabriel’s cock began piercing him in two. He thrust up and - “oh god yes,” he moaned, falling limp against the bed.

“Let’s keep our fathers out of it, hm?” panted Gabriel, making a face.

Sam huffed out a laugh and arched up. “Sorry.”

Then all words were lost in the push and grind between them. Sam dug in his fingers, ripping the sheets, as another orgasm ripped through him.

When he rippled tightly around Gabriel’s cock, the Angel followed suit a second later. He collapsed next to Sam, tugging his chin over for another kiss. “No more dates with Cas, all right kiddo?”

Sam laughed. “Got it, Gabe.”

*

Cas pillowed his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Think our plan worked?” he asked Dean.

“Mm-hmm,” Dean answered sleepily. “Did you have to kiss him though?”

The Angel grinned. “I am very curious,” he said. “I had to be authentic, after all.”

*End

 


End file.
